De poudres et de sang
by Kalwen
Summary: L'une combat pour l'honneur et son Clan. L'autre ne désire que survivre, quoiqu'il lui en coûte. Ombres dans la nuit, au coeur des intrigues et des complots, Miyako et Katsumi devront pourtant veiller l'une sur l'autre... Et prendre garde, car d'étranges créatures rodent dans les rues sombres et sinueuses de Kyôto.
1. Prologue

**Je sais que j'ai déjà d'autres fictions en cours mais cette histoire traînait dans ma tête depuis un moment et j'avais besoin de l'écrire et de la partager pour extérioriser.**

 **Je ne crois pas que le fandom soit très populaire et fréquenté, mais j'espère tout de même que vous laisserez quelques impressions !**

 **Bonne lecture à toutes !**

* * *

25 juillet 1863,

Troisième année de l'Ere Bunkyu, 12ème jour du 6ème mois

Installée à un yatai d'amaguri, situé à proximité de la porte Nord de la ville d'Osaka, une jeune femme observait paresseusement les citadins passer. Voilà plus d'une heure qu'elle patientait en mangeant des châtaignes grillées et sa seule distraction consistait à cet examen des passants. Elle soupira d'ennui et de lassitude. Cette mission commençait mal.

Elle reporta son attention sur la rue, son regard se posant à nouveau sur une silhouette immobile. Lorsque la jeune femme avait promené son regard sur les passants pour la première fois, elle avait remarqué la silhouette sans vraiment la voir. Elle semblait tellement vouloir se fondre dans le décor qu'elle y était parvenue. C'est ce qui attira de nouveau le regard de la mangeuse d'amaguri. Rares étaient les personnes qui avaient un tel don.

Alors elle l'observa, avec plus de minutie. C'était une jeune femme, à peine plus jeune qu'elle, quoiqu'un œil non averti lui aurait donné quelques années de plus. Les rares gestes qu'elle faisait exprimaient toute la nervosité du monde. Un instant, elle lissa machinalement son yukata de coton -si on pouvait encore décemment appeler ça du coton, songea la jeune femme avec dégoût- avant de resserrer ses doigts fins sur la toile de son sac, qui devait sans doute renfermer ses maigres possessions. C'était là les rares mouvements que l'observatrice décela en plus d'une heure.

Mais si son corps était immobile, son regard lui ne l'était pas. Il s'agitait, pris de panique, dès qu'un étranger ou un homme d'allure louche entrait dans son champ de vision. Et des étrangers, il y en avait beaucoup dans le port d'Osaka. Beaucoup trop, de l'avis des deux jeunes femmes. La plus âgée songea que la jeune femme qui lui faisait face, de l'autre côté de la rue, n'était pas de la ville. Sans doute venait-elle de faire récemment escale. Sa présence près de la porte Nord et son agitation prouvait d'ailleurs qu'elle n'avait qu'une hâte, tout comme elle, celle de quitter cette ville.

La discrète jeune femme aurait pu être jolie, songea la japonaise curieuse installée à l'échoppe. En fait, elle devait sans doute l'être, sans la crasse qui recouvrait son corps entier, la fatigue qui creusait son visage et les cernes qui assombrissaient son regard. La pauvreté transpirait de tous les pores de cette malheureuse. Mais loin d'attirer la pitié, cela ne fit que faire grimacer la riche jeune femme. Elle n'imaginait pas comment quelqu'un, une femme de surcroît, pouvait oser porter un yukata aussi élimé et de qualité aussi médiocre. Et que dire sur la coiffure - pouvait-on seulement employer ce mot ?- de sa vis-à-vis !? Sa chevelure ébène, du noir le plus pur qu'elle avait eu l'occasion de voir au cours de sa vie, était sèche et cassée. Ce constat affligeant mit fin à l'examen.

Une fille de pêcheur, sans le moindre doute, avait-elle conclut. L'air marin avait un effet désastreux sur la chevelure et le résultat était frappant chez la jeune femme en face d'elle. Par ailleurs, elle voyait à travers cet horrible yukata des muscles saillants et une carrure solide. La jeune femme était habituée à travailler durement, son corps le prouvait. La riche jeune femme se demandait ce qui pouvait conduire une femme seule, désarmée et sans le sou dans ce grand port commercial, lorsque la concernée s'anima enfin et s'avança vers un homme à l'allure maigrichonne qui secoua la tête en s'adressant à elle, navré. Le sourire plein d'espoir que la fille de marin avait affiché se fana immédiatement et ses yeux s'agitèrent de nouveau. Quelque soit l'objet de la conversation, cela ne tournait apparemment pas dans le sens qu'elle avait espéré.

\- Aoki-san ? L'appela-t-on enfin alors qu'elle finissait son dernier amaguri en observant l'échange de l'autre côté de la rue. Le convoi est bientôt prêt à partir, si vous voulez bien nous rejoindre ? Avez-vous besoin de quoique ce soit pour votre confort ?

Elle jeta un rapide regard au marchand grassouillet qui lui faisait face et réprima difficilement une grimace de dégoût. L'homme en face d'elle était de ceux qui s'étaient bassement enrichis grâce au commerce avec les étrangers alors que la majorité du pays était plongée en pleine crise, que des épidémies se répandaient et que le bas-peuple criait famine. Et encore, s'il n'y avait que cela ... Cet horrible personnage, du nom Iwasaki Youta, profitait de l'insécurité des routes pour organiser des convois vers les grandes villes, assurant une protection armée contre les brigands, en échange -bien étendu- d'une certaine somme d'argent.

Miyako, du clan Aoki, reconnut enfin l'homme maigrichon de l'autre côté de la rue. C'était l'un des employés d'Iwasaki-san, qu'elle avait rencontré un peu plus tôt dans la matinée.

\- Aoki-san ?

\- Cette femme fait-elle partie du convoi ? Demanda-t-elle finalement en portant ses yeux sombres sur la jeune Japonaise au regard désespéré.

\- Cette pauvre gueuse ? Elle n'avait pas les moyens de s'offrir notre protection. Si elle tient tant à rejoindre Kyoto, elle devra le faire par ses propres moyens, répondit le marchand en jetant un regard dédaigneux à la concernée.

\- J'aurais besoin d'une servante, pour ce voyage. Elle conviendra. Faites-lui dire de s'avancer vers le convoi, ordonna-t-elle en se levant gracieusement.

\- Aoki-san ?! Si je puis me permettre, je peux vous trouver bien m...

\- Elle conviendra, répéta Miyako en se retournant lentement vers le marchand pour le darder de ses yeux d'un noir profond.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle avait vu s'approcher Iwasaki-san, la jeune fille de marin n'avait pas cru à sa chance. La fille d'un riche marchand, membre d'un noble clan lui permettait de faire route vers Kyôto ! Elle avait presque défailli lorsqu'on lui avait annoncé la nouvelle, tant les émotions de ces derniers jours l'avaient éprouvé. Mais finalement, malgré son désespoir, sa peur et sa tristesse, elle apercevait enfin une lueur d'espoir.

En s'approchant du convoi, des charrettes de marchandises et des montures, la jeune femme vit une magnifique Japonaise, debout près d'un kago de grande qualité. Elle était belle, dans son yukata de lin pur aux couleurs de l'indigo. Ses cheveux brillaient sous les rayons du soleil estival et elle ne put s'empêcher d'admirer avec de grands yeux la richesse des ornements qui décoraient sa coiffure. Jamais, au cours de sa courte vie, elle n'avait vu plus de distinction et de grâce qu'en cette personne. Elle avait la peau claire et sans défaut des femmes riches et nobles, des lèvres soulignées par un rouge profond et des yeux plus sombres que la nuit qui semblaient littéralement incendier la personne qui lui faisait face.

\- Mais ... Aoki-san, la route est longue et sous un soleil pareil, ce n'est pas raisonnable pour vous de monter à cheval ! S'exclamait un employé. Par ailleurs, Iwasaki-san vous a fait préparer un kago pour votre confort ...

La jeune fille remarqua le geste rapide d'Aoki-sama vers la manche de son kimono, mais cette dernière arrêta sa main droite avant qu'elle n'aille sous sa manche gauche. Mais la fille de marchand finit par soupirer, laissant son bras revenir le long de son corps.

\- Bien, acquiesça-t-elle à contrecœur, se résignant à entrer dans la logette de bambou, laissant deux hommes de basse-condition hisser la chaise portante sur leur épaule.

Une fois installée convenablement sur la chaise, elle sentit le regard curieux et impressionné de sa nouvelle servante et lui fit signe d'approcher, alors que le convoi d'une quarantaine de personne se mettait en marche. Miyako l'observa s'avancer timidement, les yeux baissés, jusqu'à ce qu'elle prenne le rythme de ses deux porteurs et qu'elle puisse marcher à côté de sa nouvelle maîtresse.

\- Quel est ton nom ?

\- K-Katsumi, Aoki-sama ! S'empressa de répondre la jeune femme, les yeux fixant la route de terre battue sous ses pieds.

\- Et d'où viens-tu, Katsumi-chan ? Tu n'as pas le parler d'Osaka, ajouta Miyako en espérant détendre sa nouvelle employée.

\- De Sh-Shimonoseki, Aoki-sama.

\- Je préfèrerais que tu me nommes Miyako, si cela ne te dérange pas, souffla la riche japonaise. Les employés d'Iwasaki connaissent mon nom, mais je n'ai pas confiance en leurs hommes de main, ajouta-t-elle en jetant un regard soupçonneux aux rônins qui encadraient le groupe de voyageurs.

\- Bien, Miyako-sama, acquiesça immédiatement la jeune Katsumi.

Elle comprenait sa méfiance à l'égard de ces samouraïs sans maîtres. Elle-même craignait pour sa vie, alors qu'elle n'offrait que peu d'attraits pour un voleur, alors une femme du clan Aoki ...

\- Tu viens donc du Domaine de Choshu, reprit Miyako en lui lançant un regard profond et indéchiffrable. Te voilà loin de l'influence du clan Mori ... Pourquoi es-tu partie de chez toi ?

\- Vous n'êtes pas au courant, Aoki-sama ? S'étonna le porteur avant du kago en tournant la tête vers sa passagère. Shimonoseki a été détruite, il y a quelques jours.

Katsumi se courba davantage sur elle-même, comme si le poids du monde s'était de nouveau posé sur ses épaules, et dut se forcer pour maintenir son allure, alors qu'elle n'avait qu'une envie, s'effondrer sur le sol pour ne jamais se relever. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de s'apitoyer. Elle avait assez pleuré, ces derniers jours. Se lamenter et crier à la vengeance ne les ramènerait pas. Elle devait être forte et vivre pour ceux qui avaient péris. Alors elle continua à avancer, un pas après l'autre.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? Interrogea d'une voix douce Miyako en sentant l'humeur sombre de sa servante.

\- L'Empereur ... commença Katsumi d'une voix étranglée, l'Empereur a donné l'ordre d'expulser les étrangers, il y a quelques semaines. Malgré les contestations du Shogun, mon Seigneur, le daimyo Mori Takachika, a appliqué les ordres impériaux et à tirer des boulets de canons sur tous les navires étrangers qui passaient par notre détroit. Il y a ... il y a dix jours, une frégate américaine ... le USS Wyoming ... a passé le détroit. Mon frère se trouvait sur les vaisseaux du Seigneur Mori ... Son navire... son navire a coulé ... Pendant l'affrontement ... Des boulets de canon ont commencé à tomber sur la ville ... C'était ...

Katsumi secoua la tête pour effacer les images de désolation qui dansait devant ses yeux, crispant ses poings sur les manches abîmées de son yukata pour empêcher ses mains de trembler.

\- Quarante de nos marins nous ... nous ont quitté ce jour-là et de nombreux habitants de Shimonoseki ont été blessé par les projectiles. Nous pensions que les affrontements s'arrêteraient là, souffla-t-elle avec un sanglot dans la voix, alors que Miyako buvait chacune de ses paroles. Nous avons eu tort. Quelques jours ont passé ... J'étais montée au Mont Ryojusen, pour me recueillir et prier pour mon frère ... quand j'ai vu deux navires s'approcher et débarquer sur nos rives ...

\- Des français, intervient de nouveau l'un des porteurs. J'ai entendu dire qu'ils étaient plusieurs centaines ...

\- Oui. Ils ont ... Ils ont d'abord cherché notre artillerie ... puis ils ... ils ont détruit la ville-basse en représailles et ... ont massacré ses habitants ... Ma famille ... Ma famille vivait dans ses quartiers ... Le temps que je descende du Mont Ryojusen ... que je les rejoigne ... Tout était déjà fini. Alors ... après avoir donné une sépulture aux miens ... et récupérer ce que je pouvais ... j'ai marché ... plusieurs heures ... jusqu'au port d'Ube. Mon frère ... mon frère avait travaillé là-bas, il y a quelques années ... Son ancien capitaine a accepté de me prendre à bord, sans doute par pitié ... Nous avons fait escale à Osaka dans la matinée. Et me voilà, conclut Katsumi en se mordant les lèvres pour retenir ses larmes.

Miyako la fixa de ses yeux noirs profonds. Cela faisait plusieurs décennies que le clan Choshu cherchait à désobéir au Shogunat. Mais cette fois, les Mori avaient durement payé leur allégeance à l'Empereur. Elle s'étonnait néanmoins que la nouvelle ne se soit pas répandue plus vite. Sans doute avaient-ils cherché à minimiser leur défaite.

\- Pourquoi être partie ? Étais-ce si difficile de rester seule dans l'endroit où tu as vécu toute ta vie ?

\- Ça l'était, Miyako-sama.

\- Tu aurais pu rester à Osaka, pourquoi partir à Kyoto ? Insista la descendante du clan Aoki.

\- Je ne veux plus ... jamais ... vivre ça. Mais je sais que le daimyo ne laissera pas les choses ainsi ... Cela va continuer, encore et encore ... jusqu'à ce que les étrangers quittent le Japon. Les côtes seront attaquées, envahies ... Et ... je ne veux plus voir la mer ... cela me rappelle trop de souvenirs, murmura-t-elle dans un souffle.

Katsumi. "Beauté victorieuse de l'océan", traduit Miyako intérieurement en regardant une nouvelle fois la jeune femme qui marchait inlassablement à ses côtés. Parfois la jeune femme trouvait le destin très ironique ...

* * *

\- Puis-je faire autre chose, Miyako-sama ? Demanda la solide japonaise d'une voix épuisée, alors qu'elle finissait de brosser la longue chevelure de la voyageuse, à la lumière des bougies.

Le convoi s'était arrêté pour la nuit dans une petite ville, entre la province de Settsu et celle de Yamashiro, et avait réquisitionné une auberge pour ses membres les plus riches. Ils parviendraient à Kyôto le lendemain, dans l'après-midi, s'ils maintenaient leur rythme.

\- Dis-moi, Katsumi-chan, depuis combien de temps ne t'es-tu lavée ?

Le rougissement gêné de la jeune femme suffit à Miyako pour comprendre qu'elle n'avait dû faire qu'une toilette sommaire sur le navire qui l'avait mené à Osaka. Elle soupira.

\- Allons aux bains, déclara-t-elle en se levant avant de prendre deux tenues de bains et deux tenues de nuit dans ses affaires.

Elle ne pouvait décemment pas laisser cette pauvre chose dans son état actuel.

\- A cette heure-ci, Miyako-sama ? S'étonna Katsumi en regardant la jeune femme, éberluée.

La nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures et la plupart des voyageurs dormaient à point fermé. Bien entendu, puisqu'elle avait voyagé sur son kago, la jeune fille de marchand ne ressentait pas la fatigue de ceux qui avaient marchés toute la journée, mais tout de même ... Katsumi n'avait pour sa part qu'une seule envie. Dormir profondément jusqu'à ce que son corps se remette de ses dernières épreuves. Et peu lui importait si son hygiène était limitée et son apparence pitoyable. Cela faisait bien longtemps que cela n'avait plus la moindre importance, à ses yeux.

Néanmoins, lorsque se glissa dans la source chaude, Katsumi sentit ses muscles se détendre considérablement et une douce paix l'emporter. Ce n'était pas grand chose, mais cela l'apaisa durant un moment. Elle frotta son visage et ses mains pour se débarrasser de la crasse qui la recouvrait depuis plusieurs jours. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle chercha Miyako du regard. Celle-ci semblait paisible, les yeux clos, appréciant la chaleur de l'eau et de la pièce.

Katsumi ne savait quoi penser de la demoiselle devant elle. Bien entendu, elle lui était reconnaissante de sa générosité. La riche jeune femme lui avait assuré une protection vers Kyoto. Et qu'avait-elle à faire en échange ? Lui tenir compagnie et s'assurer qu'elle ne manque de rien pendant deux jours. Ce n'était rien et Katsumi en était consciente. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui l'intriguait. La femme en face d'elle l'intriguait.

Elle ne semblait pas souffrir d'une grande compassion, ce qui rendait sa générosité soudaine curieuse. De plus, Miyako était dure, froide dans ses paroles et pourtant curieusement observatrice et empathe. Des traits de caractère étrangement opposés. Elle lui avait dit, durant l'après-midi, descendre d'une branche mineure et éloignée du clan Aoki. Sa noblesse n'en avait d'après-elle que le nom, car son père et son grand-père avant lui n'étaient que de riches marchands, rien de plus. Et pourtant ... Katsumi lui trouvait des manières de noble dame, davantage que celles qu'une fille de marchand bien éduquée. Mais sans doute se faisait-elle des idées, puisqu'elle n'avait jamais approchée de noble dame à ce jour.

En l'observant à la dérobée, elle remarqua soudain sur l'épaule de Miyako une fine cicatrice faite par une lame aiguisée et se demanda comment une fille de marchand avait pu se retrouver face à une arme. Peut-être étais-ce une des raisons de l'extrême méfiance que Miyako avait envers les rônins ? La jeune femme n'avait pas cessé de les surveiller, au cours du voyage.

Tout à son examen, elle ne vit pas les yeux de la concernée s'ouvrir et l'observer à son tour.

Miyako félicita son regard exercé. Katsumi était vraiment jolie, lorsqu'elle était propre. Sa peau mettrait du temps à blanchir, puisqu'elle était restée trop longtemps près de l'océan sous les rayons chaleureux du soleil, mais d'une certaine manière, cela donnait son charme à la jeune femme qui lui faisait face. Elle fronça soudain les sourcils, remarquant une chose qui lui avait fait défaut tout au long de la journée, puisque Katsumi avait toujours baissé la tête face à elle.

Cette fille avait les yeux couleur de pluie.

\- Tes yeux ... souffla-t-elle, surprise.

Katsumi sursauta et détourna le regard, terriblement gênée.

\- Je sais ... Ils sont effrayants ... n'est-ce-pas ?

Rares. Déstabilisants, très certainement. Mais effrayants ? Miyako se souvint alors du sort que les occidentaux avaient fait subir à la famille de la jeune femme qui lui faisait face. Oui, d'une certaine façon, cela devait être effrayant de ressembler à l'un de ces meurtriers.

\- Comment est-ce possible ? Demanda-t-elle avec une curiosité dévorante.

\- Shimonoseki est ... était ... un port très passant. Même s'ils n'avaient pas d'autorisation, certains européens se sont installés, au siècle dernier, expliqua doucement la jeune femme. Des Néerlandais, surtout. Ma mère disait qu'à cette époque, la cohabitation était plutôt harmonieuse. C'est pour ça que mes deux parents descendaient d'unions mixtes ... Mais l'animosité et la méfiance contre les étrangers a commencé à naître, il y a quelques dizaines d'années. Comme personne ne voulait lier sa famille à des descendants d'étrangers, ils ont finis par s'unir les uns avec les autres. Mon père a ... avait les yeux bruns, tout comme mon frère. Mais son propre père les avaient gris et ma mère ... ma mère avait des yeux bleu très pur ...

Miyako remarqua combien il lui était difficile de parler de sa famille après les récents évènements.

\- As-tu déjà eu des ennuis à cause de leurs couleurs ?

\- Pas ouvertement. Mon frère ... commença-t-elle avec un sourire triste. Mon frère s'assurait toujours que personne ne vienne me blesser ...

\- Il avait l'air d'être un homme vraiment courageux, n'est-ce-pas ?

La jeune orpheline hocha doucement la tête.

\- Katsumi-chan ... Il y a de nombreux groupes "sonnô jôi" à Kyoto ... Des membres du clan de ton daimyo ... De plus en plus d'étrangers se font assassiner dans les grandes villes ... Ne crains-tu pas d'être seule, livrée à toi-même, face à eux ? Que feras-tu, d'ailleurs, une fois à Kyôto ?

\- Je suis japonaise, Miyako-sama, répondit fermement la jeune femme en rivant ses yeux étranges dans ceux sombre de sa maîtresse. Peu m'importe le sang qui coule dans ces veines, puisque ces barbares ont fait coulé celui des miens sans le moindre scrupule ! ... J'ignore ce que je ferais à Kyoto, tout ce que je connais, c'est la mer. C'est là que réside tout mon savoir et mon expérience. Et oui, ça me terrifie, avoua sombrement Katsumi. Ça me brise le cœur de savoir qu'on pourrait m'associer à ces ... ces étrangers ! Mais je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Peu importe l'endroit où j'irais, la situation restera la même. Autant tenter ma chance ... puisque je n'ai plus rien à perdre.

C'était exactement ce que Miyako voulait l'entendre dire et cela lui arracha un sourire satisfait. Elle ne s'était pas trompée en choisissant cette fille. Mochizuki-sama n'aurait pas trouvé mieux ! Elle se redressa, décidant enfin à révéler le fond de ses pensées.

\- Dis-moi, Katsumi-chan ... As-tu déjà entendu parler de Mochizuki Chiyome ?

La jeune femme répéta le nom, cherchant dans sa mémoire si il lui évoquait le moindre souvenir, avant de hocher négativement la tête.

\- C'était une femme incroyable issue d'une longue lignée de ninja ! Le daimyo Takeda Shingen l'avait compris et lui a donné une mission.

\- Une mission ?

\- Oui. Chiyome-sama devait former des combattantes parfaitement entraînées à la recherche d'information, à la transmission de messages secrets, voir même à l'assassinat. On dit qu'elle recrutait parmi les orphelines, les prostituées ou les victimes des guerres civiles. Parmi des filles qui avaient tout perdu et qu'il n'avait plus rien à perdre.

Katsumi fronça les sourcils en entendant ces mots. Elle n'était pas idiote, ni naïve. La jeune femme s'était parfaitement reconnue dans cette description et cela l'inquiéta.

\- Elle ne leur apprit pas seulement l'art du combat mais aussi la manière de se déguiser, de se camoufler pour voyager sans éveiller de soupçons. On dit qu'elle parvint à former plusieurs centaines de kunoichi et que c'est grâce à elle que le daimyo Shingen garda toujours une longueur d'avance sur ses adversaires.

\- C'est ... impressionnant, j'imagine, répondit d'une voix incertaine Katsumi. Mais pourquoi ...

\- Je ne vais pas vraiment à Kyôto pour gérer le commerce de mon père là-bas, comme tout le monde le pense, souffla Miyako en jetant un regard circulaire dans les bains, pour s'assurer une nouvelle fois qu'elles étaient seules. D'ailleurs, je n'avais pas vraiment besoin de ce convoi, je suis parfaitement capable de me déplacer seule. Mais cela sera plus facile de passer les postes de contrôle à l'entrée de Kyôto avec eux. Disons qu'ils servent ma couverture.

\- Si vous n'êtes pas fille de marchand ... qu'êtes-vous, au juste ? Une descendante de ces kunoichi ?

\- On peut dire cela, j'imagine. Une descendante spirituelle ! Comme Mochizuki-sama, je viens d'une lignée de nobles. La branche cadette du clan Aoki, dont je suis issue est reconnue pour ses armes de qualité et ses grands guerriers. Ce que beaucoup ignorent, c'est que nous suivons également un entraînement de ninja dès notre plus jeune âge.

Le regard de Katsumi se posa de nouveau sur la fine cicatrice sur l'épaule de Miyako. Elle commençait à comprendre comment elle avait pu se retrouver face à une lame, finalement. Miyako. Belle enfant de la nuit. Un prénom de kunoichi, à n'en pas douter.

\- Vous ne m'avez pas aidé à venir à Kyôto par hasard ... n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Non, c'est vrai. Avant de t'en dire davantage, je dois néanmoins te poser cette question. Travailleras-tu pour moi ? Ne refuse pas tout de suite ! Avertit-elle en voyant Katsumi ouvrir la bouche, les sourcils froncés. Réfléchis-y. Je te propose une formation, un travail bien payé, je financerais même ton logement ... Alors oui, ça sera peut-être un peu dangereux, mais tu l'as dis toi-même, tu n'as rien à perdre. Si tu refuses, qu'est-ce que tu feras ? Tu n'as pas d'argent, donc tu ne trouveras pas de toit où vivre. Tu ne sais rien faire loin de la mer, tu risques donc de te retrouver à faire un métier hautement dégradant. Au mieux, tu traîneras dans les rues, vagabonde ou mendiante, dans l'hypothèse où tu n'aurais pas été égorgée à l'ombre d'une ruelle.

\- Je ne suis pas certaine que ce que vous me proposez soit plus honorable.

\- Tu penses ? Je peux t'apprendre à rester à vie, à te défendre. Je peux t'enseigner les arts et la littérature, les manières des nobles comme celles des courtisanes. Je peux t'offrir un toit, un repas chaud chaque jour. Rien que pour ce dernier argument, beaucoup serait prêt à vendre leur âme.

\- Vous l'avez déjà fait ? Questionna Katsumi.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Former une kunoichi.

\- Oui, affirma Miyako. Je ne dis pas que ça sera facile, la plupart d'entre nous sommes formées dès l'enfance. Nous réagissons instinctivement aux menaces, sans nous poser de question. Mais je ne t'aurais pas emmenée avec moi si je ne t'avais pas cru capable de subir cet entraînement intensif. Tu as des muscles forts, tu sais te fondre dans la masse tout en ayant un fort potentiel esthétique qui n'est pas à négliger pour certaines missions d'infiltration. Tu n'es pas idiote, au contraire. Et c'est pourquoi je pense que tu es capable de comprendre où est ton intérêt.

En effet, Katsumi savait où était son intérêt. Mais elle n'aimait pas l'idée de s'engager sans savoir ce qu'on attendait exactement d'elle.

\- Dans l'hypothèse où j'accepterais votre proposition ... Qu'est-ce que je serais censée faire ?

\- Obéir aux ordres, tout comme moi.

\- Les ordres ?

\- On m'a chargé de la surveillance de Kyôto et de son recrutement, tandis qu'une autre kunoichi a été envoyé à Edo avec le même ordre de mission. L'une et l'autre devons mettre en place un réseau d'espionnes dans les deux capitales. Tu l'as compris, notre monde change et évolue. Le Japon est en pleine crise et nous devons, plus que jamais, savoir comment il s'en sortira pour pouvoir prendre nos dispositions avant les autres.

\- Vous me demandez de renier mon clan pour obéir aux ordres des Aoki ?

\- En effet. Mais qu'est-ce que le clan Choshu t'a apporté, si ce n'est la désolation sur ta ville et ta famille ? Mon clan récompense la loyauté et l'honneur. Si tu nous es fidèle, il saura t'en remercier.

\- Je n'ai vraiment rien à perdre, souffla Katsumi.

Sauf peut-être sa conscience et son âme. Mais les arguments de Miyako l'avaient convaincu. Elle n'était pas venue à Kyoto pour finir égorgée dans une ruelle ou pour devenir une prostituée. Elle valait mieux que cela, n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Tu acceptes ?

\- Oui.

\- Bien, ça m'aurait ennuyé que tu refuses.

\- Pourquoi ?

Miyako la regarda, surprise de sa candeur.

\- Et bien, parce que j'aurais dû te tuer, bien sûr !

* * *

 **Précisions :**

*yatai : une petite échoppe

*amaguri : châtaigne grillée (friandises apparemment populaires à l'époque)

*kago : chaise de bambou porté par deux hommes durant les voyages. C'est la version plus abordable du palanquin.

*Bataille de Shimonoseki : à ne pas confondre avec le bombardement de Shimonoseki qui n'a pas encore eu lieu. La page wikipédia est assez précise sur cet épisode peu connu, si cela intéresse quelqu'un !

*Les yeux bleus de Katsumi : soyons honnête, une japonaise pure souche aux yeux bleus, à part un problème de pigmentation, ça doit être très rare. N'en déplaise à ceux qui ont écris et réalisé le film et livre "Mémoire d'une Geisha". Il me fallait donc justifier cette couleur étrange, même si dans l'univers d'Hakuouki, certains personnages ont des couleurs de yeux et de cheveux bien plus improbables que cela. J'ai profité de l'installation et des échanges pacifiques des débuts avec les Néerlandais (que beaucoup désignent comme Hollandais) pour expliquer, donc, ses yeux bleus.

*Mochizuki Chiyome : je ne sais pas si cette femme a vraiment existé ou pas, mais pour plus de détails, je vous invite de nouveau à consulter wikipédia. J'ai fais de mon mieux pour me réapproprier son histoire, j'espère que ça ne vous gênera pas.

* * *

 **Je ne suis pas une spécialiste de l'histoire japonaise, ni de ses coutumes, mais je ferais de mon mieux pour garder une certaine cohérence dans mon histoire. J'espère que vous serez indulgents pour les petites (peut-être grosses) erreurs qui pourraient s'infiltrer dans mon récit.**

 **Ce chapitre est une introduction de mes deux personnages et je sais qu'il doit y avoir plus prenant, mais j'espère qu'il vous aura tout de même plu et que vous reviendrez !**

 **A bientôt,**

 **Kalwen**


	2. Chapitre 1 - Installation à Kyoto

Bonjour à tous !

Vous devez vous étonner de voir arriver un nouveau chapitre, vu l'inactivité totale de mon compte. Croyez bien que j'en suis désolée. Ma seule circonstance atténuante est que j'ai perdu tout ce qu'il y avait sur mon ordinateur, il y a quelques mois (dont la suite du Sang de l'Ennemi et les informations historiques que j'avais mis beaucoup de temps à récolter pour ces deux fictions). J'en ai été tellement dégoûtée que j'ai mis en suspens la publication.

Du coup. Du coup, me revoilà, en espérant qu'il y aura encore quelqu'un pour tomber sur cette histoire. C'est aussi pour cette raison, que contrairement à mes habitudes, je vais répondre aux reviews directement sur le chapitre. Je me vois mal vous envoyer un message pour une review que vous avez écrite il y a plus d'un an et dont vous ne vous souvenez sans doute pas. Mais soyez sur que je vous en suis infiniment reconnaissante, je ne m'attendais pas à avoir du soutien sur ce fandom !

* * *

 **Réponses aux commentaires : **

**Guest n°1** : Merci beaucoup d'aimer autant _Le Sang de l'Ennemi_ et d'avoir eu la curiosité de venir sur _De poudres et de sang._ Je ne peux pas donner une date de reprise pour mon histoire sur les saxons et les légendes arthuriennes, mais j'espère avoir le courage de reprendre ce que j'avais écrit et perdu. C'est une histoire qui me tient à cœur, car à vrai dire, même si elle est dans les fanfictions du film Le Roi Arthur, elle peut pratiquement être considérée comme une œuvre originale. J'espère y revenir bientôt !

 **Guest n°2** : Et bien, merci pour le compliment sur mon écriture, ça fait toujours plaisir ;) Désolée d'avoir mis tant de temps à publier la suite !

 **Mayrava** : Je suis heureuse que tu ais passé un bon moment avec le premier chapitre et que tu apprécies les recherches que j'ai faite pour rendre mon histoire plausible. Ça me donne l'impression de ne pas faire ça pour rien ! On me reproche souvent le rythme lent au début de mes histoires, j'ai beau essayé de rendre ça plus dynamique, j'ai besoin de cadrer mon histoire et malheureusement ça peut souler certains. Je t'avoue que c'est ce que je crains pour le présent chapitre, qui risque d'en assommer plus encore que le prologue ... Je te remercie en tout cas de ta gentillesse et d'avoir lu le chapitre précédent !

 **Mikipeach ** : Whaou, ça me fait bizarre de répondre à ta review. C'est tout bête mais je suis de celle qui aime lire les reviews des autres sur les fictions que j'aime et j'ai souvent vu les tiennes et elles étaient toujours hyper construites et tout, alors je m'attendais pas à en avoir sur une de mes fictions un jour. Bref, je suis très flattée et heureuse de ton commentaire (j'adore les longues reviews !). C'est difficile de trouver le juste milieu dans le "posage" de l'histoire, si je puis dire. Comme tu peux le voir dans la réponse précédente, on me dit souvent que c'est lent à se mettre en place. Pour le coup, le fait que tu me dises l'inverse est très rafraîchissant ! Pour les détails historiques, je t'avoue qu'ayant une formation d'historienne moi-même, ça m'est très difficile de passer à côté, même si j'ai l'impression de devenir folle face à la pauvreté des fonds français sur l'époque Edo. Pour le jeu, je dois dire que je n'y ai jamais joué, je pensais qu'il était uniquement en japonais ? Mais ça doit être intéressant d'avoir Sakamoto Ryôma dans l'intrigue !

En fait, pour Shimonoseki, c'est un parti pris. J'ai appris en cours que les Néerlandais étaient les premiers et seuls autorisés à faire du commerce avec le Japon pendant très longtemps, donc j'ai supposé qu'ils étaient mieux implantés et acceptés dans les ports à ce moment-là de l'histoire. D'autant plus que plus tard, lorsque le commerce a été étendu à d'autres nations, on a permis à des étrangers de s'implanter et de vivre dans certaines villes, comme le port d'Ube, alors même qu'ils s'étaient imposés. Ce qui mène aux évènements d'Hakuouki. Je sais pas si j'ai réussi à expliquer la logique de mon raisonnement, qui est peut-être d'ailleurs complétement faux, comme je te l'ai dis, je peine un peu à trouver certaines informations. Et c'est surtout un prétexte pour les yeux de Katsumi. D'ailleurs, en parlant des yeux de nos héroines, je ne crois pas avoir vu ta fiction dans le fandom ? Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? Je serais curieuse de la lire !

Si tu passes par là, et bien, tu auras la réponse à certaines de tes réponses dans le chapitre d'aujourd'hui ! Et sinon, oui, le clan Aoki est bien celui qui dirige le domaine Asada. Je l'ai choisi car je n'ai rien trouvé sur eux et qu'ils étaient tout de même un clan important, ce qui me permettait d'en faire ce que je voulais ! Voilà voilà, j'ai été un peu bavarde, j'espère que tu verras cette réponse en tout cas ! Et je te remercie vraiment beaucoup pour ton commentaire !

 **Rozenn Selwyn :** Coucou ! J'arrive trois plombes plus tard, mais j'espère que tu seras là pour lire au moins mes remerciements ! Tes compliments m'ont fait très plaisir. On est d'accord sur Chizuru, ça fait plaisir ! C'est en effet une des raisons qui m'ont poussé à faire des héroïnes de caractères. Bon, Katsumi sera indéniablement plus maladroite que Miyako, mais elle ne sera pas un pot de fleur pour autant (oui, Chizuru m'a vraiment agacé dans l'anime). Je peux au moins te promettre qu'elles ne feront pas partie du Shinsengumi. Elles auront des liens, assurément, deviendront peut-être des alliées ou des ennemies (qui sait ?) mais ne feront pas parti du Shinsengumi, notamment parce que dans un premier temps, leur allégeance va au clan Aoki et elles ne prennent leurs ordres que de lui. Comme tu peux le voir, j'ai l'intention de continuer cette histoire, même si les chapitres mettent du temps à venir ! J'espère que tu auras la curiosité et le temps de la suivre et merci pour cette belle review !

* * *

Comme j'ai pu le dire à certaines d'entre vous, j'anticipe beaucoup ce chapitre car il est très descriptif et pauvre en dialogue. Il me sert à ancrer la nouvelle vie de Katsumi en tant qu'espionne et l'arrivée de Miyako à Kyoto. Il est aussi assez lourd en détail historique et il y a un certain nombre de mots japonais, la plupart, s'ils ne sont pas expliqués au sein même du chapitre, sont regroupés à la fin avec une petite explication.

Voilà ... Il ne me reste plus qu'à espérer que vous n'aurez pas envie de vous faire seppuku après avoir lu ce chapitre !

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

 **Kalwen**

* * *

7 Août 1863

Troisième année de l'Ere Bunkyû, 18ème jour du 7ème mois.

\- Bonjour Aoki-san ! S'exclama une japonaise d'un certain âge en entrant dans la superbe boutique de soierie qui avait ouvert quelques jours auparavant, dans la rue hanami-koji, au plein coeur du quartier de Gion.

En entendant la salutation, une jolie jeune femme se tourna de ses étoffes pour accueillir sa cliente, qui ne put s'empêcher de jalouser la froide beauté et la richesse de sa vis-à-vis. Elle trouvait cela particulièrement injuste qu'une personne soit bénie de tant de qualité quand d'autres n'avaient rien. Si la commerçante et descendante du clan Aoki ne lui avait pas été aussi sympathique et conseillée par son époux, la japonaise l'aurait détestée immédiatement, cela ne faisait pas le moindre doute.

\- Katsumi, peux-tu aller chercher la commande de Suwaki-san au dépôt, s'il-te-plait ? Lança la jeune femme à sa jeune cousine qui semblait rédiger les comptes de la boutique.

Cette dernière quitta la pièce pour s'enfoncer dans la profondeur du machiya. Ce bâtiment, comme tous les machiya de Kyoto, était fait de bois et ne faisait que quelques mètres de large, tandis qu'il s'étendait en longueur. Cette configuration étrange aux yeux de la campagnarde avait pour unique but, avait-elle découvert quelques jours plus tôt, de payer moins de taxes. Ainsi, le commerce et les lieux de vie se trouvaient vers la façade de la demeure, quand les cuisines et les entrepôts se trouvaient dans les tréfonds de la bâtisse, là où elles disposaient d'un modeste mais agréable jardin.

Elle trouva rapidement la commande et revint dans la boutique avec une soie brillante d'une profonde couleur émeraude et d'une douceur sans pareille. Katsumi la posa avec délicatesse sur le comptoir, prit un parchemin et indiqua le montant exorbitant de la commande de sa fine calligraphie, pendant que Miyako faisait de l'esprit avec sa cliente, vantant l'essor que prenait leur boutique alors même qu'elle venait d'ouvrir. Mais, disait-elle, cela ne pouvait qu'être ainsi puisqu'elles fournissaient la meilleure soierie du Japon. Bien que la mode tendait à la sobriété depuis quelques dizaines d'années, les habitantes de la capitale impériale ne pouvaient se résoudre à faire l'impasse sur une soie de si belle qualité.

Suwaki-san ne put qu'approuver, puisqu'elle revenait d'un voyage à Edo et qu'elle-même avait déploré la banalité et la fadeur de leur habillement. Son regard accrocha celui de la jeune Katsumi lorsqu'elle celle-ci termina d'emballer sa commande et lui adressa un sourire. Fort heureusement, la cliente ne remarqua pas la soudaine raideur que l'échange visuel avait provoqué chez la jeune femme puisqu'elle continua sa conversation avec la gérante officielle du commerce.

Katsumi retint de justesse son soupir de soulagement. La première fois que Suwaki-san était venue dans la boutique, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de tressaillir en croisant les yeux bleus de la jeune femme. Elle s'était finalement laissé accaparer par la volubilité de Miyako et avait fini par conclure que ces deux jeunes femmes étaient tout à fait exquises, malgré cette étrangeté physique. D'autant plus que la très cultivée membre du clan Aoki avait prétexté une maladie héréditaire pour justifier la couleur des yeux de sa jeune "cousine". Elle s'appuyait notamment sur les travaux d'un certain français du nom de Maupertuis. Elles espéraient toutes deux que les rumeurs de sa prétendue maladie se répandraient dans Kyoto, afin d'éviter des altercations violentes avec les xénophobes de la ville.

\- Monsieur passera prendre le reste de la commande ce soir avec le règlement ? Questionna innocemment Katsumi en tendant le parchemin à sa cliente.

\- En effet ! Acquiesça Suwaki-san avec un sourire de connivence, avant de quitter la boutique.

Le sourire commercial de Miyako quitta ses lèvres à la seconde où les geta de la cliente franchirent la porte. Elle attrapa un registre noir qu'elle tendit à Katsumi, sa fameuse cousine. Elles avaient convenues, en arrivant en ville, qu'il serait plus commode de faire de Katsumi un membre éloigné du clan Aoki. Plus commode et plus sécuritaire, le temps que cette dernière soit à même de se défendre par elle-même. Miyako n'avait pour autant pas à se plaindre de sa jeune disciple. Cette dernière, comme elle l'avait soupçonné la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu, apprenait vite et bien. Sa calligraphie hasardeuse était devenue élégante en l'espace de quelques jours. L'image qu'elle renvoyait convenait enfin à celle d'une fille de bonne famille, de sa posture à ses manières. Bien sûr, elle devait la reprendre plusieurs fois, mais ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps. La boutique était l'entraînement parfait pour aider son apprentie à maîtriser son rôle à la perfection. Elle conversait ainsi avec les clients, de ses lectures au dernier kabuki à la mode. Comme Miyako, elle s'exerçait à y faire de l'esprit et à jouer avec les mots, pendant qu'elle exposait leurs meilleurs morceaux de soie.

Pendant que Katsumi gérait la question logistique, Miyako alla dans l'entrepôt accolé à l'espace de vente. Celui-ci était rempli d'étagères sur lesquelles s'entreposaient des étoffes plus belles les unes que les autres. Mais pour un œil averti, l'entrepôt renfermait bien plus que du tissu. Dans l'ombre des étagères, dans l'espace de stockage qui semblait déjà abandonné, se trouvait des coffres de bois aussi lourd que massif, renfermant officiellement des étoffes prêtes à partir pour Lyon, une ville d'Europe qui souffrait des pandémies des vers à soie européen. Cela était très lucratif pour les cousines Aoki, bien qu'elles ne crient pas sur les toits leur commerce avec les étrangers. Elles avaient besoin de cet argent pour des affaires plus officieuses. En effet, le commerce de soie n'était rien de plus qu'une sympathique façade. Parmi les coffres prêts à prendre la mer, s'en trouvaient d'autres au contenu et à la destination tout à fait différente.

L'un d'eux était celui que Suwaki-san viendrait chercher ce soir. Ce n'était, ni plus ni moins, qu'une cargaison d'armes de grandes manufactures. Pour les cercles avertis de la noblesse japonaise, il était admis que la spécialité du clan Aoki était la fabrication d'armes d'excellences. Aussi l'arrivée des deux jeunes femmes avaient fait grand bruit pour certains. Ces idiots, songea Miyako, ne voyait pas que ce n'était pour elle qu'un moyen de dresser une liste des sympathisants sonnô jôi. Elles n'étaient en ville que depuis une dizaine de jours et pourtant, elle avait déjà une liste colossale de suspect. Et cela l'inquiétait de voir le nombre grandissant d'entre eux. Le clan des Aoki était traditionaliste et n'aimait pas spécialement les étrangers et la manière dont ils avaient forcé les portes du Japon lors de la convention Kanagawa, mais ils étaient conscients qu'il était désormais impossible de pratiquer une politique isolationniste aujourd'hui. Le sentiment xénophobe qui grondait dans les rues des deux capitales leur faisait craindre les prémices d'une guerre civile et pour la survie du clan, il était nécessaire de savoir sur qui miser.

* * *

A la fin de la journée, après la venue discrète de monsieur Suwaki et d'une somme confortable de ryô, puisque Miyako refusait la monnaie papier qui ne lui inspirait guère confiance, les deux jeunes femmes montèrent à l'étage de l'imposant bâtiment. Depuis leur installation dans la capitale impériale, les deux jeunes femmes vivaient au premier étage et pratiquait les activités les plus illégales au second. Ce n'était certes pas l'endroit idéal pour un entraînement physique, mais Miyako ne voulait pas prendre le risque de s'éloigner hors de la ville pour apprendre à Katsumi l'art de l'assassinat. Elle pouvait toujours, néanmoins, l'entraîner à l'abri des regards au camouflage, aux arts, aux jets d'armes et à l'élaboration des poisons.

Pour cette fin d'après-midi ensoleillée, elle se décida néanmoins sur quelque chose de plus inoffensif -quoiqu'elle-même était tout à fait capable de tuer quelqu'un armée de la frète de son shamisen.

\- Redresse ton dos, Katsumi ! Tu n'es pas une vieille dame, aux dernières nouvelles. A moins que tu ne te fasses passer pour une servante et une femme de basse condition, ne courbe jamais la nuque. Pas même pour gratter les cordes de ton shamisen ! Grâce. Maintien. Sophistication, claqua la voix froide de l'espionne.

La fille de l'océan se redressa immédiatement sous les ordres de sa formatrice, laquelle marchait avec sa grâce coutumière dans la pièce tout en lisant des rapports codés qu'on lui avait fait parvenir dans le plus grand des secrets, dissimulés dans des ukiyo-e. L'une de ses prochaines leçons, elle le savait, serait l'apprentissage des codes secrets. Mais pour le moment, Miyako entraînait ses doigts à manier le shamisen, l'instrument de prédilection des courtisanes, avec dextérité. Katsumi eut une pensée de compassion pour les oiran et les geisha. Elle les plaignait sincèrement, et ce pour de multiples raisons, depuis que Miyako-sama l'entraînait à se faire passer pour l'une d'elles.

Car c'était bien son principal enseignement : l'art du camouflage. Et il était indéniablement plus complexe qu'elle l'avait supposé de prime abord. Il ne suffisait pas simplement de se glisser dans le costume d'une autre pour être crédible. Il fallait qu'elle devienne ce qu'elle prétendait être. Du fait de sa modeste naissance, Katsumi savait qu'elle n'aurait pas de problème pour des missions d'infiltrations où elle devrait se faire passer pour une servante ou une simple paysanne. En revanche, elle était consciente du fait qu'il lui faudrait encore quelques semaines pour devenir parfaitement la jeune femme de bonne famille qui lui servait désormais de couverture. Elle donnait le change pour le moment face à des clientes pas trop regardantes, mais cela ne suffirait pas à l'extérieur. Un regard trop inquisiteur sur sa manière de se tenir ou de parler ou des questions sur sa culture générale lui ferait perdre son masque. Il fallait qu'elle apprenne. Et qu'elle apprenne vite.

Devenir une courtisane se révélait encore plus ardu. Katsumi n'avait pas de talents artistiques, du moins, elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de s'exercer et ignorait même en avoir. La pratique du shamisen était donc un enfer sur terre à ses oreilles. Heureusement, elle se révéla étonnamment douée en danse, à la grande satisfaction de Miyako qui voyait là le début des résultats de ses entraînements de kunoichi. Ceux-ci, elle l'espérait, portaient leur fruit sur la grâce naturelle de sa recrue. Oh, pour un regard extérieur, c'était encore imperceptible et maladroit. Mais Miyako n'était pas n'importe qui. Elle suivait les enseignements ninja depuis sa naissance et savait reconnaître le talent lorsqu'elle le voyait.

Katsumi grattait péniblement les cordes de son shamisen avec sa frète, lorsqu'elle vit soudain les sourcils de l'espionne du clan Aoki se froncer.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Questionna-t-elle.

\- Rien de bon, je le crains. Le Bakufu a engagé des rônins pour protéger la ville, il y a quelques mois. Je viens de recevoir un rapport sur un certain Serizawa Kamo. Il est à la tête de ce groupe qui se fait appeler le Roshi Gumi, expliqua-t-elle en s'installant à son secrétaire. Mon informateur me dit qu'il se nommait auparavant Kimura Keiji et qu'il a été condamné pour être un membre du Tengu-to, un groupe d'extrémiste contre les étrangers, qui a assassiné le tairo Ii Naosuke. Il a été libéré l'année dernière et n'a rien trouvé de mieux que diriger un groupe de rônins ... J'ai là des rapports qui disent que ce bon à rien n'hésite pas à terrifier et extorquer l'argent des honnêtes gens de Kyoto.

Il n'avait pas fallu plus d'une journée à Katsumi pour comprendre que Miyako détestait littéralement les rônins de ce genre. Elles étaient certes des ninja, soit l'exact opposé des samouraïs, mais cela ne les empêchait pas d'avoir une certaine définition de l'honneur. Sa formatrice méprisait vraiment ces guerriers qui prétendaient suivre le bushido et agir avec honneur alors que la plupart d'entre eux n'étaient que des vauriens qui se sur-estimaient parce qu'ils maniaient une lame. Katsumi savait que si on donnait une occasion à Miyako d'évincer ce Serizawa, celui-ci n'aurait pas la moindre chance.

\- Il semble que nous devrons donc surveiller cela, soupira Miyako en passant une main lasse dans sa chevelure noire. Mais il y a plus inquiétant que ce misérable ... Des rumeurs courent sur des démons aux yeux écarlates.

\- Des démons ? S'étonna Katsumi.

\- Ce n'est sans doute rien, mais il est préférable d'aller patrouiller, au cas où. On dirait que les prochaines nuits vont être chargées !

La jeune disciple hocha la tête. Depuis leur arrivée, Miyako attendait que la nuit tombe pour errer dans les ombres des rues de Kyoto. Dans l'obscurité, Katsumi apprenait. La discrétion. Le camouflage. L'espionnage. Son pas devenait aussi léger que ceux d'un chat - du moins elle essayait - et chaque jour, son agilité grandissait. Jusqu'à présent, elles étaient rentrées sans incident notables. C'était un soulagement. Car la fille de la mer craignait le jour où le sang finirait par couler sur ses mains, où le son d'un homme s'étouffant dans son propre sang viendrait hanter ses rêves.

Ces nuits-là, elle les redoutait. Miyako disait toujours que ce qu'elles faisaient était pour le plus grand bien, qu'elles protégeaient la ville. Elle essayait de s'en convaincre, mais tout ce qu'elle voyait n'était rien de plus qu'une manœuvre politique en faveur du clan Aoki. Pour autant, Katsumi avait juré fidélité et loyauté, alors elle se gardait bien de faire cette remarque à voix haute. Miyako avait tenu sa promesse. Elle vivait dans un luxe qu'elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de connaître auparavant, bien qu'elle aurait donné tout l'or du monde pour faire revenir les siens dans le monde des vivants.

Elle allait donc devenir une espionne, une tueuse. Peut-être même une empoisonneuse. C'était à présent sa vie, son quotidien. Fort heureusement, le bushido, le code d'honneur des guerriers ne s'appliquaient pas à elles. Leur mission n'était pas de faire la guerre ou d'agir avec honneur. Cela aurait été grandement problématique compte tenu de leur raison d'être. De toute façon, songea la jeune femme, la plupart des rônins étaient des incapables qui ne respectaient guère le bushido et qui aurait dû se faire seppuku depuis longtemps !

\- Puisqu'on parle de samouraïs ... Profites-en donc pour réciter le bushido, décida Miyako en délaissant ses missives.

La jeune Aoki était un bon professeur. Elle travaillait ainsi la capacité de sa disciple à faire plusieurs choses en même temps, puisqu'elle continuait de s'exercer au shamisen, et elle lui faisait acquérir du même fait une culture générale qui lui serait nécessaire dans ses missions.

\- Droiture et rigueur. Courage. Générosité et compassion. Politesse et respect de l'étiquette. Sincérité et honnêteté. Honneur et enfin loyauté. Telles sont les règles de la voie des braves guerriers. Ceux qui s'en détourne ne mérite que la mort.

\- Et c'est la mort que nous leur donnerons, affirma Miyako d'un regard résolu.

* * *

Katsumi, d'un geste régulier, acheva de tresser ses longs cheveux noirs au bout desquels elle accrocha et fit pendre un kunai tranchant. La nuit, sa chevelure même devenait une arme à part entière. D'un geste lent, elle glissa les panneaux secrets du mur de sa chambre pour accéder à son arsenal et son équipement de ninja. La jeune femme se glissa alors dans des vêtements aussi noirs que l'encre. Ce soir, il n'y aurait pas de tenues féminines, de kimonos colorés. Ce soir, elles seraient des ombres dans la nuit et seuls ses yeux d'un bleu limpide ressortaient de sa tenue de kunoichi.

Elle saisit des ashiko, de puissantes griffes d'acier, qu'elle fixa sous ses pieds. Elles lui permettraient, lorsque la nuit serait pleine, de suivre plus facilement Miyako dans son ascension sur les toits de la ville. Dans une de ses nombreuses poches, elle glissa son fukiya. La sarbacane était son arme favorite pour l'instant, car elle lui permettait d'atteindre une cible sans être trop proche d'elle. Pour l'accompagner, elle ajouta des fléchettes empoisonnées. Rien de dramatique, juste de quoi paralyser un adversaire.

L'apprentie sortit un coffret de bois sombre et l'ouvrit pour saisir avec précaution d'autres griffes, des nokete, qu'elle glisserait tout à l'heure à ses doigts. Celles-ci étaient autrement plus dangereuses que ses fléchettes car le poison dont elles étaient enduites était terriblement mortel. Pour compléter son attirail, elle prit avec hésitation le sabre ninja.

Miyako ne lui avait pas encore enseigné son maniement, l'entraînant davantage sur les armes de jet et les explosifs. Elle était donc indécise. Décidant qu'une précaution de plus ne serait pas inutile, Katsumi l'accrocha finalement dans son dos. Elle se tourna alors vers le miroir de sa chambre, lâchant la respiration qu'elle n'avait pas eu conscience de retenir. C'était une tueuse que lui renvoyait son reflet.

Et elle ne se faisait décidément pas à cette image.

\- Es-tu prête ? Lui demanda Miyako en pénétrant dans sa chambre, dans une tenue en tout point similaire.

D'un coup d'œil rapide et observateur, la plus jeune remarqua que sa formatrice était bien plus équipée qu'elle ne l'était. Cela la soulagea en partie. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais son instinct lui soufflait que ça ne serait pas du luxe. En réalité, son être entier la mettait en garde. Contre quoi ? Elle l'ignorait. Mais son cœur battait à tout rompre, comme jamais il ne l'avait fait durant leurs rondes précédentes.

\- Oui, allons-y.

\- En chasse, souffla Miyako en passant par la fenêtre arrière, sautant de toitures en toitures d'un pas souple et léger.

* * *

Leur traque, car ce n'était ni plus ni moins que cela, les mena après plusieurs heures de patrouille dans le quartier de Shimabara, dans lequel elles sillonnèrent longtemps, à la recherche de ses fameux "démons". Mais hormis de nombreux ivrognes et des prostituées à la recherche de clients, ce qui était la norme de ce quartier, rien d'alarmant ne survint.

Miyako n'en fut pas particulièrement surprise. Elle ne voyait pas pourquoi les Onis, si discrets, viendraient semer le trouble dans la capitale impériale. De plus, la description ne correspondait pas tout à fait à l'image des Onis, même sous leur forme démoniaque. Il y avait bien sûr la possibilité qu'elles aient à faire à un autre type de yôkai, mais ceux-ci avaient appris à se dissimuler au cours des derniers siècles, au point que la grande partie de la population ne les considèrent guère plus que comme des légendes.

La kunoichi se garda néanmoins de faire part de ses réflexions à sa disciple. Celle-ci semblait très terre à terre, ce qui était d'autant plus surprenant qu'elle avait grandi très loin des villes. Autant la laisser croire que les légendes n'étaient que cela, pour son propre bien. Il n'était après tout pas dans l'intérêt de Miyako de la détromper.

\- Il n'y a absolument rien par ici ... Ce sont sans doute des ivrognes qui ont abusé du sake qui ont causé de telles rumeurs ! Affirma d'ailleurs la jeune recrue, lorsqu'elles firent une pause sur le toit d'un temple.

Miyako profitait des hauts bâtiments pour que Katsumi s'exerce au maniement de son grappin et de ses ashiko.

\- Tu as sans doute raison. Allons faire un tour dans le quartier de Mibu, l'affaire Serizawa sera peut-être plus concluante, souffla-t-elle dans un murmure à sa disciple, en prenant la direction du sud.

Katsumi ne put qu'approuver, bien qu'elle trouva plus risqué d'espionner des samouraïs que de patrouiller dans les rues de Kyoto et elle suivit donc la jeune Aoki dans les ténèbres de la nuit. L'approche de leur destination se fit laborieuse lorsque le ciel, qui jusqu'alors était clair, se couvrit de sombres nuages, jetant ainsi les rues dans une obscurité d'encre. Katsumi, du haut du mur d'enceinte sur lequel elle s'était arrêtée, chercha nerveusement des yeux sa partenaire et professeur. L'envolée bruyante et nerveuse d'un groupement d'oiseaux perturba le silence pesant du croisement dans lequel elle se trouvait.

Le son claquant de geta de bois, caractéristique d'une course, se fit entendre. Les sens aux aguets, l'apprentie ninja perçu le bruit étouffé d'une chute et la voix, paniquée pour ne pas terrifiée de quelqu'un qui implorait la pitié. Katsumi supposa, tandis qu'elle s'avançait en toute discrétion, que ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un règlement de compte, malheureusement fréquent à Kyoto. C'est à cet instant qu'un rire hystérique et parfaitement inhumain retentit.

Les poils de sa nuque se hérissèrent d'effroi tandis que son sang sembla se glacer dans ses veines. De chasseuse, elle eut l'impression de devenir la proie lorsque le hurlement du malheureux sonna sa fin. Les nuages se dissipèrent, juste assez pour éclairer les cheveux laiteux tachetés de sang frais de la créature.

Katsumi sentit son cœur arrêter de battre, lorsque, lentement, les yeux rougeoyants s'arrêtèrent sur elle, tapie dans l'ombre.

* * *

 **Lexique :**

 **Shamisen :** instrument de musique venu de Chine, qui apparait au Japon à l'époque Edo et devient l'instrument de prédilection des geisha.

 **Bushido** : code d'honneur signifiant "la voie des braves guerriers"

 **Bakufu** : gouvernement du Shogunat. Le Japon est divisé entre l'Empereur (qui exerce surtout les pouvoirs religieux) et le Shogun.

 **Seppuku** : suicide des guerriers

 **Geta** : sandale de bois

 **Kabuki** : théâtre japonais qui tend à disparaître à la fin de l'époque Edo pour un théâtre plus populaire

 **Sonnô jôi** : groupe d'extrémiste qui vénère l'empereur et veut expulser les étrangers

 **Convention Kanagawa** : 1854, ouverture forcée du Japon par le commandant Perry.

 **Ukiyo-e** : Estampe et gravure à la mode, exposée notamment à l'exposition universelle de Paris en 1867.

 **Tairo** : fonction donnant presque autant de pouvoirs que ceux du Shogun en temps de crise

 **Machiya** : Ces maisons, collées les unes aux autres, faîtes de bois expliquent la fréquence de la propagation des incendies dans les villes à l'époque Edo.

 **Maupertuis** : philosophe, naturaliste, mathématicien etc français

 **Yôkai :** démons japonais

* * *

Je rappelle une nouvelle fois que malgré un important travail de recherche, je ne suis pas spécialisée dans l'histoire japonaise et qu'il est très probable qu'il y ait des incohérences historiques et je m'en excuse !


End file.
